tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon/Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network has its shows air on channels not related to CN outside the US, so it had to be given its own page. *Transformers: Animated, despite being from Cartoon Network Studios, was seen on... Kabillion? The Hub? What other services/networks? **Transformers: Animated aired on those networks because Hasbro owns the rights to the Transformers characters, and was therefore free to syndicate the show to non-CN networks (for example, Jetix in most of Europe). *Speaking of CN, Star Wars: Clone Wars (no, not Star Wars: The Clone Wars) is now owned entirely by Disney. *The Problem Solverz only aired one season on Cartoon Network before being shoved to Netflix. *Any show written off by Cartoon Network still has their rights floating in limbo. If anything, Qubo might as well have picked them up for their Night Owl block... oh wait, they can't. *Atomic Betty only aired two years on CN before the rights to the show expired. The CN-broadcast episodes were rerun on The Hub, four years after CN dropped it. *Spaced Out wasn't aired in the United States (at least not yet, because fans are claiming it's going on Disney XD, despite them not being true). *Skatoony (2006) wasn't seen in the US, either. The only Skatoony the US does have is the North American version, and it's seen on Toon Goggles. *Ever seen CN shows air on Disney networks when you're visiting other countries? What about Adventure Time airing on Nick Germany (and not just the pilot, either)? *Seven Network (the Australian broadcaster of Disney shows) once had CN shows running in the lineup; they stopped after Ben 10 (not the 2016 version), and CN shows would move to Nine Network and its sister network 9Go! afterwards. *As stated in YTV's own page, it once ran CN's shows until it stopped airing material from Cartoon Network Studios after Transformers: Animated ended its Canadian run (Unnatural History wasn't produced by Cartoon Network Studios, but still aired on YTV). *Samurai Jack started off its Canadian run on Nick's Canadian expy (and was also on Bionix) and aired four seasons on YTV before moving to Adult Swim Canada for season 5. *Despite being from Nickelodeon, Nacho Libre and Jimmy Neutron (only the movie in the latter's case) aired on CN and its spin-off Boomerang respectively. To make it more clear, the only other actual Nick property they aired [[Peppa Pig|was from Nick Jr.]] Nick content later came back to the channel... as parodies. *While CN Latin America aired shows CN US hasn't (such as My Dad the Rock Star, which was otherwise on Nickelodeon, and Powerpuff Girls Z), the lineup they had was aside from those almost the exact same (as evidenced by their almost-exact program list), even if it meant acquiring anime seen in the US on CN's overnight block Adult Swim and editing it to pieces (as seen with InuYasha). Unfortunately, played completely straight between the US and LatAM in the case of Gurren Lagann and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Also with Dimension W, though Funimation's the primary reason for that.